mortalaffinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ida Marie
Ida Fluorite (Ee-duh Floor-ite) is an interdimensional being, hailing from an unnamed dimension, specifically from the world Euria (Yuri-ah). She was a royal knight for the kingdom of Chrysalis (Kris-ah-lys), but was sent to Earth on a mission to regain something she'd lost. Appearance Ida is quite tall for a female, hitting an even 5 feet and 7 inches, with incredibly pale skin and a very lean body, with little to no muscle, contrary to her position as a knight. Her hair is poofy and multi-toned, with the lower half of it a pale, blue-mint color, and the upper half a bright purple. She has a medium-blue band of color highlighting the top of her head. Her eyebrows are relatively thick and are the same purple color as the top of her hair. Her eyes are a very bright sea green, with light yellow pupils shaped like a thin, curved, four-pronged star. When she first arrives on Earth, she wears her knight uniform from when she arrives in June until August ends. Her uniform as knight consists of a navy blue cloak, reaching to her boots, with a short, up-turned collar, and a golden button just below her the center of her collar bone holding it together. She has a long-sleeved, fitted, light-lavender shirt on over a long-sleeved, dark gray undershirt, sporting a dark brown belt with a silver buckle on her waist, right above her hips. She also wears fitted tan pants with calf-high, dark purple, high-heeled boots on over them, with the boots accented with a lighter purple. Her weapon of choice, as a knight, is an oddly-shaped sword, as it starts from the hilt at a normal size, but grows larger the further down it goes, with the area just before the tip being almost as wide as her hips, before it slopes down radically to a very sharp point. The sword's grip is dark brown, pommel a light gold, and cross-guard a dark gray, with two bright purple gems on the end of both sides, as well as a golden plate on the center of it on both sides. The sword itself is gray in the center, with a very polished silver on the edges of it. She also wears dark brown gloves, and has her hair in a ponytail using a pale red hair bow, having her hair reach only her mid-back.. Her first outfit after being on Earth for three months was gifted to her by Midorin for her to wear from September until November. It consists of a light sweater, colored with the rainbow, with a light gray vest on over it. She also sports denim shorts and rainbow-colored stockings, with short, high-heeled, zip-up boots colored dark gray. She keeps her dark brown gloves on, but lets her hair down freely, letting it reach all the way down to her thighs. History Before she even considered becoming a guard, she was quite the carefree and energetic girl, loving to skip around and play with the other children she lived with. She was well-known for helping out wherever and whenever she could, going out of her way to be as chivalrous and respectful as possible to anyone she came across. She was like this from birth, all the way up until she hit adolescence. By then, she was fully expected to be inducted into the academy for gifted sorcerers, as she had great abilities with all kinds of magic, but she never fully completed her enrollment for it. For reasons unknown to everyone, including Ida, she had lost all of her memories, down to the day she was born, completely sealing off her magical capabilities. With this came an onslaught of a need to destroy, which terrified everyone she had ever known or interacted with. To try and curb these 'desires', she was placed into the knight's watch, soon becoming a full-blown knight, even making her way up to the royal guard, but never made it further, as her superiors feared she might one day turn against them and decimate their forces. In the position she held, however, she still reigned over a great deal of the army, and used them to their fullest capabilities. She was merciless, slaughtering everyone and everything she came in contact with that was even the smallest threat, including children and animals. She wouldn't let anything get past her, not if it posed any sort of danger to her, but only her alone. Fearing what may become of Euria if Ida were to roam free like that, the Queen of Chrysalis called a council together to discuss what they might do with her. After many hours of endless ideas and speaking, the Queen finally decided to exile Ida to another dimension, choosing Earth specifically, finding it was a sufficient distance from their dimension, just in the case Ida unlocked her magical powers at any point in time. For this to work, however, the Queen had to trick Ida into thinking she was going on a special mission, tailored just for her, so as to not invoke any wrath from her. Ida swallowed the lie, bait-and-switch, and was sent off to Earth, along with a companion, Soleil to reign her in if necessary. Abilities Transformation Magic: With Soleil's help, she is temporarily able to open the door to her magic reserves, allowing her to transform using her magic. There are certain requirements that must be met for her to transform, however. The first is that she must be using Soleil as a medium between her and a targeted human. The second is that the targeted human must be under intense stress and high levels of fear must be radiating from them. The third is that Ida must be direct contact with both the targeted human and Soleil. If all of these are met, then she'll transform using the power from the targeted human's fear. What exactly that fear is, neither Ida nor Soleil know, so it's a stab in the dark when they choose a human. *'Burning to Death': The first transformation that Ida undergoes when she arrives on Earth. It debuts in Episode 1, and was used for the shortest amount of time when compared to the other transformations. When using this transformation, Ida takes on a form barely human, basically becoming a living blaze. The fire she's made of gets hotter the closer it gets to her heart, with her heart being replaced by a white-hot orb of lava suspended in animation. Her flames her colder the further from her heart they are, so the tips of 'hands' and 'feet' are almost completely black, with a few embers flaking off every now and then. The only part of her that still holds from her human form would be her eyes, as they have no change at all, aside from the color. Master Sword Fighter: Ida is extremely proficient at melee combat, specifically with her sword, as it's her main weapon of choice in Euria. She uses it in conjunction with her enhanced speed and agility to get the upper hand on opponents that may seem stronger than her. She has been known to defeat hordes of enemies with her technique alone, but can also use brute force is necessary to win. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: During her training to become a knight, she was also taught how to defend herself if her sword were to ever leave her hands. Due to this, she has become incredibly strong at hand-to-hand combat, able to disarm, and even kill, opponents quickly and efficiently. Enhanced Agility: Due to her intense training to become a knight, she has incredible agility, using her lean body to it's fullest capacity, as she's easily able to react to and dodge bullets and swift melee attacks without any trouble. Immense Durability: For reasons unknown, it's incredibly difficult to knock Ida off her feet, even damaging her takes more energy that should normally be required. Her skin can't be cut through by a knife alone, and bullets only barely make it through the first half-inch of her skin before stopping. Due to this, she takes on fatal blows without batting an eye, as it knocks her opponent off balance, letting her attack them without hindrance. Immunity: Since she comes from another dimension entirely, she is wholly immune to Earth's diseases and viruses. Despite running herself ragged at some points, she never catches a fever or cold, nor has she fallen to allergies of any sort. She is also immune to most poisons and venoms, having had to go through rigorous training to be so. Category:Characters